Creating Articles
Rules and guidelines for creating articles on RMP Film Studios: (Note that these may be updated at any time) Articles in General *Don't make articles about a topic that already has an article on the wiki. *All articles should contain information that is objective and factual. Opinions and information that is not true (or does not have enough evidence to prove that it is true) should not be included. Information in articles should be written in a formal style, and 'first-person' style writing is not allowed. *Articles must have an infobox on the article. Find out more about them here. *All articles must be related to ROBLOX film. This includes most film groups, directors, main actors, important film crew, and videos. *Be sure to check for grammar errors and proper punctuation on every article created. * The name of the article's subject matter (eg. CosimoValuta, The Thunder Noob) should be included in the starting sentence of the article, and should be bolded. Specific Guidelines *If a short video turns into multiple videos (ex. Walking with My Dog becomes Walking with my Dog: The Next Day and then Walking with My Dog: The Shining), it must be reclassified as a series. The technical term for this is short series. *If an individual or a company matches the requirements of more than 1 classification, then combine the headlines together. *Productions can span multiple years. Part 1 could be in 2012 while Part 2 in 2013. In these rare events, the film would be marked as a 2012 & 2013 production. Creating an Article Creating an article on the Wiki is simple. On just about any page on the Wiki, simply press the Contribute button, then click Add a Page. Remember that when you are making a page for the wiki, that it must be qualified in the rules of article making. Ignoring this can result in the page being deleted. Managing Articles Go Here: Managing Articles Basic Article Infobox Information In any kind of article on the wiki with an Infobox, there is certain information that is needed to properly organize and document the page. Here are some standard categories that are needed to be filled out. What categories need to be filled out will depend on the infox used. *'Genre/Preferred Genre': This refers to the category of the overall tone of the film. The most common on the wiki are Superhero, Action, Drama, Humor, Suspense, Thriller, Horror, Epic, and Romance. More than one genre can be listed in an infobox. Some Directors specialize in a certain type of genre category, so in Preferred Genre, any type can be listed. *'Release Date': This refers to when the video was uploaded onto the YouTube Channel. If a video was reuploded, that date can also be used. *'YouTube Channel': This refers to the YouTube Channel in which the videos or films can be located. If it is not on a YouTube Channel, (ex. Kidstube), then put the website where is it located in parenthesis. Lolroflrobloxswag123 (Kidstube) *'Main Actors': This refers to the main people in the film who were acting as the main characters. Do not put many names in here, 1-4 at most. *'Series/Show Run': This refers to how low the series/show has been running: (June 1, 2010 - Present) or (January 29, 2012 - February 1, 2013). The start and end date of the first and last episode. *'Film Company'/'Company Affiliation': This refers to which company the film or film crew member belongs or works for. Most Directors control either their own company or are in another company, thus they would be affiliated with the company they work for. With films, whatever movie company created the movie or uploaded it would be credited for the film. (ex. DirectorGuy110 works for Toonami Films, thus he belongs to Toonami Films. GenericFilm112 was created by DirectorGuy110 for SolarSystem Industries, so SolarSystem Industries is credited for the film) *'Nationality': This refers to the real-life ethnicity of the Roblox player. (ex. DirectorGuy1337 is from The Democratic Republic of The Congo, so he would be African or Congolese) *'Notable Films': These are a list of 1-4 major films that a crew member is widely known for. *'Years Active': This either can be a number (4) or most commonly this: (2012 - 2013) or (2010 - Present) Productions and Stages of Productions A Production is the generalized term that can mean a Film, Series, Show, Short, or Live-Action. When used on articles, Production generally means one of those terms. Projects is a synonym of that also. Types of Productions *Film *Series *Short *Movie Series *Show *Live-Action Status/Stages of Production: *'Released/Completed': The title given to productions that have been released and are available for viewing *'In-Production': When a production is currently being worked on. *'Upcoming': The title given to future productions that are being planned. *'Cancelled': When a production is not being worked on anymore. Abandoned, Stopped. Other Stages *'Uncertain Productions': Projects that are uncertain of being made or cancelled. Delayed. *'Co-Productions': When a project has been collaborated ''between two or more people/film companies. The headline can only be used on movie company pages. Classificiation of Film Crews The following is a tree diagram of how the Robloxiwood Wiki classifies any and all Film Crew Ranks: Film Crew | Directors | Producers | Screen Writers | Actors/Actresses or Voice Acting | Crew MemberCategory:Crew Member Film Crew Member Format Descriptions *A '''Director' is a person who has created a Roblox Video. Most directors produce their video in a movie-maker program and add dialogue to the video. Most usually upload to a YouTube Channel that belongs to themselves or their company affiliation. There are rules for adding Director Articles, read them here: Rules *A Producer is a person who produces a Roblox Video. The difference between Directors and Producers is that a Producer does not film any scenes, and only puts each scene together in a movie editing program. For the purposes of RFW, a producer is someone who didn't film, screen write, or create anything that was in the footage and only edits the footage itself. As in most situations, common sense must be used for classification. *A Writer or a Screenwriter/Scriptwriter is a person who has created a script/screenplay/or dialogue for a Roblox Video. Most video makers do write scripts and dialogue for their movies by themselves, however they are not counted as script writers for that reason. If a person is under this article, they only write dialogue with no participation with creating videos, or wrote a screenplay for someone else's video. *An Actor/Actress is a person who is shown in any Roblox Video. At RFW, there are stricter guidelines for creating Actor Pages, read them here: Rules *A Crew Member is a rank on the wiki that is not officially listed specifically as Director, Producer, Screen Writer, or Actor. This could include but is not limited to Head Builder, Locations Manager, CEOs, Presidents, Cinematographers, Technical Designer, Script Supervisor, etc. Infoboxes Needed For Types of Film Crew Members *For Directors: Infobox = DirectorInfo *For Producers: Infobox = ProducerInfo *For Writers: Infobox = WriterInfo *For Actors/Actresses: Infobox = Actor/ActressInfo *For Crew Members: Infobox = CrewMemberInfo Required Headings *History *Director Filmography *Producer Filmography *Writer Filmography *Acting Filmography *Crew Member Filmography *Misc. Filmography *Awards and Nominations Categories: *Directors *Producers *Writers *Actors or Actresses *Crew Member Specific Categories: *Retired *Voice Acting *Animators Classification of Videos The following is a tree diagram of how the Robloxiwood Wiki classifies any and all Roblox Videos: ROBLOX Video: Films = Movies and Movie Series Shorts = Short Videos, Music Videos, Gameplays, and ROBLOX Records Shows = News/Talk Shows and Webshows Series = A Series of Short Videos and Episodes Live-Action = In-Game Events, Plays, and Award Ceremonies Video Format Descriptions *A Film is a Roblox Movie, or a Roblox Video that consists of a long run time and life-like production. *A Movie Series is a collection of other films that are a part of a bigger franchise. This is seen in the Harry Potter Franchise, Marvel Cinematic Universe Franchise, and the Twilight Franchise in real-life. For Reference, Film Series and Movie Series are the same thing whenever we use the terms on Robloxiwood Wiki. ALSO Film Series =/= Series. *'Shorts' or Short Films that are shorter than a standard film, with an overall humorous, dramatic, or random tone. *A Show basically is a series that specializes in Interview or Talk Shows, Website/Webcam Show, or News Show. Shows are typically non-fiction and usually are informational. Shows still must be mostly recorded in Roblox. *A Series is the equivalent of a TV Show on the internet. Series are a string of video episodes that encompass an overall show, ususally on YouTube. *A Live-Action '''video is a video that is recorded almost entirely in Roblox. Such examples include plays, stand-up comedy, improv, or anything besides material classified under shows that is done mostly in Roblox. Infoboxes Needed For Each Type of Video *For Films': Infobox = FilmInfo *For '''Movie Series': Infobox = FilmSeriesInfo *For Shorts: Infobox = ShortInfo *For Shows: Infobox = ShowInfo *For Series: Infobox = SeriesInfo *For Live-Action: Infobox = Live-ActionInfo Movie Ratings *Add Movie Rating. Refer to here for how to add movie rankings. *Only''' Films',' Shorts',' Shows',' and Series classify for Movie Rankings. '''Required Headings: Film/Short Headings *Plot *Production *Cast *Reception *Continuations/Reboots (determinant) *Awards & Nominations (determinant) *Main Characters (determinant) *Trivia *Media Series Headings *Plot *Production *Cast *Seasons *Reception *Awards & Nominations (determinant) *Main Characters (determinant) *Trivia *Media Movie Series Headings *Installments *Noncanonical Installments (determinant) *Main Characters (determinant) *Awards & Nominations *Trivia Categories: *(Year) *Type of Video (Category:Films, Movie Series, Shorts, Shows, Series, Live-Action) *Year of Video (Category:2008 Films, Category:2009 Films, Category:2011 Shorts, Category:2013 Series, etc]] *Category:In-Production *Category:Upcoming *Category:Cancelled *Type of Cancelled Video Category:Cancelled Films, Category:Cancelled Series, Category:Cancelled Movie Series, Category:Cancelled Shorts Specific Categories *Category:Music Videos (only for Shorts) *Category:Shared Universe (only for Movie Series) *Category:Studio Collection (only for Movie Series) *Category:Events (only for Live-Action) Categories of Group Organizations Groups ______________________________|____________________________ | | | | Movie Companies Theater Networks Media Companies Group Organization Format Descriptions *A Movie Company is an organization or group whose main purpose is to create media in the form of films, shorts, or shows. They can be both large corporations (ex. Paramount Pictures), or small independant film companies (ex. IFC Films). There are rules to adding movie company articles, read them here: Rules *A Network is a company that broadcasts its productions livesteamed or their productions have nonfictional values: TV Networks are basically channels (that can also not be on YouTube) that produce online material that can be live streamed. News Networks are channels that are on YouTube or other sites that produce media specifically regarding nonfiction news of Roblox or of other events. *A Media Company is a company that specializes in magazines, newspapers, and/or comics relating to or involving Robloxiwood and Roblox. This can be in the form of magazines, posters, newspapers, title cards, comics, or solely special effects. *A Theater is a company that specializes in live-action media, and holds live-action events with their members for an audience. Infoboxes Needed For Organization Articles *For Movie Companies: Infobox = CompanyInfo *For Networks: Infobox = NetworkInfo *For Media Companies: Infobox = MediaInfo *For Theaters: Infobox = TheaterInfo Required Headings *History *Company Information *Programming Times (only for Networks) *Media Sections (only for Media Networks) *Current (only for Theaters) *Filmography *Co-Productions (optional) *In-Assocation (optional) Categories *Movie Companies *Networks *Media Companies *Theater Specific Categories: *Defunct Categories of Events Category:Events: Category:Awards = Award Ceremonies, Film Festivals Category:Gatherings = Conventions, Conferences Category:Other Events = Court Cases, Film Wars, Crisis Format for Events Descriptions *'Awards' are special events or honors given out to films and people championing or recognizing their achievements in a specific category of filmography. *A Gathering is when a group of Robloxiwood citizens get together for an important reason to discuss or celebrate. A Crisis is when a situation occurs that shocks the community or specific high-ranking people. *'Film Wars' are events in which two companies face off against eachother. *'Court Cases' are when two individuals or a company against another company sue eachother for the other side to gain. Infoboxes Needed for Types of Events *For Gatherings/Crisis: Infobox = EventInfo *For Award and Award Ceremonies: Infobox = AwardsInfo Required Headlines *History *Event Information *Attendance *Categories (only for Awards) *Aftermath *External Links (optional) Categories: *Category:Events *Category:Awards *Category:Gatherings Specific Categories *Category:Other Events (only for Crisis) Personal Blog Entries A personal blog entry is a post that you can make on your wiki on your wall. There is no organization to making a personal blog entry, other than it be topical to the overall Roblox Film Wiki. Also, make sure to follow the rules when expressing personal opinions. Unspecified Articles #Even though this Creating Articles page is extremely long, there will be articles that are unspecified. The reason they are unspecified is that they are likely not accepted onto the wiki. However, there are some that can be used to specify. The Basic Model for any Unspecified Article is this: *of Article Topic *History *Events with the Article Topic] Images An Image is a piece of visual media that isn't a video that is uploaded to the Roblox Film Wiki. For Updating User's Photos: User_blog:TheWittyPenguin/Tutorial:Updating_User_Photos The Following Categories Can Be Added For Images: Category:Rules